runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Harrison "Harry" Goron
Description and Personality Harrison is 6'2 and weighs about 245 lbs, mostly muscle mass. He has dark brown hair, and dark green eyes with a faint touch of blue to them. He is extremely fit, being the peak of the human potential, and is pretty built. Clothing wise, he usually wears a leather jacket with sheep fur in it, jeans, and boots, with leather fingerless gloves. After the events of Chapter 5, Harrison grew out his hair and beard, and when he isn't wearing his old suit, he wears regular clothing and hats/hoodies with shades to blend in. Harrison has devoted his life to protect the innocent, and those who cannot defend themselves, even at the risk of his life. Harrison is also very righteous and courageous, he respects his allies, and does not under estimate his opponents. Harrison can be seen as an example of great heroism. Harrison's uncompromising sense of selflessness and morality has been shown when fighting opponents more powerful than him. Such as Dylan Rex, Superior J.E.D, Robot Haliopt, and Ace. History In the year 2009 he enlisted in the war against Terrorism, and served multiple tours in both Afghanistan and Iraq. He returned to Gielnor in 2012. The U.E.M.S.L.D saw his talents as he was a great shot, and a adept fighter, but he had the spirit of a true warrior. The U.E.M.S.L.D offered him to join the U.E.M.S.L.D marines. Harrison was deeply impacted by the alien attack of the Broan's in Ardounge, as some of his family lived there. However, nonless he recooperated, and it just made him a lot stronger of a person. Harrison was one of the first troopers to be deployed against a Conqueror scouting dropship, and managed to get multiple kills. Harrison met Ace later at the U.E.M.S.L.D main base, and Ace recognized his talents, and decided to test a super soldier serum on him, which Harrison agreed to. Since then, Harrison has continued fought for what he believes in. Harrison was an original member of the Infinity Heroes, and was leader for a short while. Ultimately left the group after the clash due to the Super human registration act. Harrison has continued to pusue those who do evil on his own or with the help with former Infinity Heroes but is willing to renuite with Ace should a greater threat arrive. Chapters Chapter 4: 'Harrison was seen measuring his abilities with Ace. He met with Skull and A.S.H.E.D. Skull and Harrison worked together to stop a team of Rexcorp goons and a light armored man. He continued to train in the U.E.M.S.L.D, General Yaves saw his potential, and asked him to join the Infinity Heroes Initiative. Harrison accepted the offer. '''Chapter 5: ' Harrison went on various espionage missions, before being hunted down by Rexcorp. He took down men that tried to put him down, and fought a brainwashed James Dewolff, defeating him with the help of Lewis. Later, Harrison set out to help Karamja from terrorist forces using Rexcorp technology. Harrison continued to train under the U.E.M.S.L.D, and Ace gave him his superhero suit. Harrison help infiltrate Rexcorp(recon mission), and managed well on his own, taking down dozens of men single handedly. Harrison continued his work, and took down a gang along with some help from Shift. Later on, in a Recon flight mission over Falador, Harrison and his men encountered a Broan Spy. Harrison and the Broan engaged, and ended up leaving the Pelican wounded, causing it to partially crash into Rexcorp, and Harrison had to put it in a lake. Harrison was at the mercy of Luther's Jaws, but fortunately Skull helped out of the lake. Harrison participated in the Battle of Varrock, and eventually met Franz, disliking him, as Franz got in his way. Harrison, Skull, and 445 made their way up to the main control room. 'Chapter 5P2: '''After the battle of Varrock, Harrison was sent to take down Brutus and turn him in, as he commited various acts against the Infinity Heroes and the law. Much to Harrison's surprise, Brutus was able to catch his shield, and even take him on in h2h combat. Harrison continued to fight Brutus, and ended up in an aerial battle, but was eventually shot down, and fell off the Hornet only to land on a treet below. Harrison was told by Ace to create a new group of Infinity Heroes if anything happened, giving him a file containing the names of various heroes. Harrison was later invited into an Infinity Hero only party,in which he had a few drinks until Superior J.E.D arrived. Harrison held his own against the J.E.D units, and Ace's suits, until a Shadow Bird rescued the team. After the events of the Island, Harrison went to South Korea to contain the J.E.D unit's, and fought Superior J.E.D momentarily with the help of Pumpkin Kid, and 445. Harrison was downed after he was hit with a light enecphato beam, which made him very nausious. However, not long after Harrison fully recovered, and went on to meet Superior J.E.D with his teammates. Eventually, Harrison, Pumpkin Kid, skull, and 445 fought him, and Ace arrived, helping destroy the body. Harrison was later scene aruging with Ace, about each others points of views ,until a hiker interupted them. Later the Infinity Heroes boarded a U.E.M.S.L.D frigate, and rested. Harrison was given his old combat suit as his current suit was damaged. Then, Robot Haliopt got into the Frigate, and battled Harrison and Pumpkin Kid until the others arrived, eventually defeated the seeminly impervious robot. After this, Harrison began telling them the plan to rescue a Romainian city, telling the heroes that there will be no more civilian casualties, and that no innocent blood will be spilled. Then, Harrison piloted The Infinity Heroes shadow bird into battle, where he eventually crashed land it, and began battle with his teammates. '''Chapter 6: '''Nearly a year after the battle in the Romanian City and the clash between the Infinity Heroes. Harrison spent most of his time on the low, as no major threat occured during this time, and only appeared when needed to. Nearly 3 years have passed, and Harrison hasn't been heard from since, it is speculated that he has formed his own Secret Infinity Heroes. Harrison is a nomad, and does not stay in one place and is constantly moving around, from stopping petty crimes, to super villains with the help of James. Job 'Current Time Line Harrison is a core member from the super hero team known as the Infinity Heroes. Harrison regularly participates in missions when the team groups itself up to fight the battles no other hero could fight alone. Harrison also does espionage missions with the Agents of the U.E.M.S.l.D. Years after this, he went on to become a nomad like hero, saving those he could wherever he was and staying low. Last time he was seen was at the battle of the Romanian City against the robots. However, after the clash of the Infinity Heroes, he became a wanted criminal and went on the run. 'Future Timeline' Although Ace is 55, which isn't too old, he prefers to stay in his cave and continue making weapons to try to fight off the chimera threat. So Harrison does the fighting, his job is to aid rebel forces against the Chimera, aid Military Forces, combat bandits, aquire weapons and food, and give food and weapons to other campaments. Abilities Super Soldier Physiology Harrison was given a perfect enhanced formula that raised his physical body and mind to the peak of the human potential. Therefor he is not superhuman but is far more adept than an olympic athlete. Peak Human Strength: '''Overheading 800 lbs, and benchpressing 1,200 lbs. He can do dozens of reps of 900 lbs at the benchpress, he has sent simple Rexcorp grunts flying with punches and kicks, as well as damage A.S.H.E.D unit's with his bare hands. Harrison has been shown to lift up and throw heavy exo troopers which weigh about 500 lbs. His strikes has damaged the exterior of J.E.D units as well. Harrison has also been shown to rip off trailer doors, and throw them. Harrison was able to dismantle Ace's mark 37 helmet with his strikes and help of his shield(though Ace's suit was weakened by this point in the chapter). ''Peak Human Speed: '' Able to run a mile in 73 seconds, run between 30-60mph. He can keep up with most standard vehicles, and cover a small area such as city blocks within a short period of time. He has been able to run over 13 miles in less than 30 minutes. Hes managed to keep up with the likes of Brutus. '''Peak Human Senses: '''His senses are at the pinnacle of human evolution and are above humans, but not superhuman, this helps him be more aware. '''Peak Human Reflexes: '''His reflexes him allow him to "See" faster than bullets. It explains why he can dodge bullets at unbelivable ranges. His reflexes can be overcome by those with greater speed, but due to his mental processing system within his body and skills, Harrison can successfully hit speedsters, and block attacks. His reflexes allowed him to dodge gunfire from ASHED units, which were also tracking him. Harrison was able to dodge several of Ace's calculated repulsor beams. '''Peak Human Durability: '''His bones and muscles are denser and harder than a normal human. He is resistant to small caliber bullets, but is not completely bullet proof. He can survive blunt force trauma, such as falls that would absolutely kill a human. A bullet from a low caliber pistol will not faze him too much, he can't be knocked out by a normal laser and could survive a knife stab. Harrison was slammed through several stone walls by a tank shell, he was definately waried down, but was able to keep fighting with minimal injury. Harrison has also tanked punches from those with super human strength, such as Giga Skull(he was punched in to a car, and into a 4th floor window). Harrison has been punched by ASHED units, slammed through walls by great powers, shot by high caliber weapons, and hit by energy weapons, and continued to fight in the Battle of Varrock. His durability was shown again, as he was punched and thrown by a Robo Haliopt. Harrison has withstanded a beating from Ace in his mark 37, and repulsor beams, as well as his hands not being hurt punching and kicking Ace's highly durable armor. '''Peak Human Stamina: '''Harrison's musculature produces less fatiuge toxins during physical activity than the masculature of an ordinary human. Harrison's body eliminates the excessive build up of fatigue producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and long capacity, greater than of normal humans. His stamina was shown when he fought during the battle of Varrock, and had just encountered a broan Spy previously. His endurance was also shown when he kept fighting throughout the battle of Varrock. '''Peak Human Agility: '''His agility is greater than that of an olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards in a single bound, and leap 20 feet in to the air without a running start.. He can perform amazing parkour and gymnastic moves, that would be near impossible for a normal human to acomplish. This has enabled him to move around Varrock, in an efficient manner during the battle of Varrock. '''Peak Human Mental process: '''His mental progress has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. He is still far from being at Ace's level. One manifesation of this is his tactical genius; the abillity to quickly process mutiple information streams and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Harrison also posseses eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. This enables him to remember any military tactic and apply it to any situation. He can also speed read and has high deductive/reasoning skills. This was shown in the battle of varrock when he dodged gunfire from ASHED units which had precise targetting systems. '''Peak Human Healing: '''His body is efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body, and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases, and disorders. He cannot be intoxicated by alcahol,drugs, or impurities in the air, and is immune to terrestrial disease. Cuts and Bruises heal within minutes and even fatal gunshot wounds and fractures mend within several days. During the battle of Varrock, he faced alot of physical trauma, such as gunshot wounds, cuts and gashes, bruising, internal bleeding, etc, and managed to heal completely within two weeks. After taking a severe beating from Ace, Harrison was able to fully heal from his injuries in two weeks. 'Peak Human Aging: 'As a result of the serum, it dramatically slows down his aging process. Harrison is not the strongest hero out there, but due to his advanced tactical thinking, and high skill level, he is able to beat those who are a lot more powerful than he is. Telepathy The serum granted him telepathic abilities. He has much practice in it, and uses his telepathy to its max, creating illusions, protecting his mind and comrades, binding others, and causing mental damage. He has access to most of his telepathic abilities, the ones that seem powerful, he has a hard time doing. In current time(2014), he can only do certain aspects of telepathy. Gun Protrusion The serum allows him to turn his body in to various weapons. The stronger the weapon is, the more fatigued it makes Harrison. With more practice, it makes him less an less fatigued. Hence why he uses his ultra strong shield. Harrison also takes turns, using his photo kinetic shield . Current Equipment(2018) '''Captain Gielinor Suit The current suit is a lot more faded in color, without the Infinity Hero logos on it, and battle damaged, it has rips in it that show the flexitrite plating underneath. It's helmet was discared because Ace broke it in half during their fight. Its also not as durable as it use to be, as it hasn't been properly fixed in a long time. His hero suit is made out of a kevlar and nomex material, along with thin plates of flexitrite inserted inside the suit for additional protection. The plates are located on the thighs, shins, back, and even thinner plates on the chest, arms, and stomach area. The metal is relatively light, and flexible, allowing Harrison to move freely. His hero suit also has a helmet made out of flexitrite and kevlar lamination. It shows his eyes and mouth area, and is strappable. The helmet was eventually broken in half because of Ace's strikes. His suit allows Harrison to take even more punishment, and allows protection from gunfire. Any 9mm bullet that hits the outside materials won't go through. If a direct .50 cal hits his chest where the thin plate is, the bullet will be slowed down by the kevlar and nomex, and the thin plate will stop it but will definately be felt and can only repel a few high caliber shots. The suit also protects against fire and heat, since it has nomex in it, and the suit itself will help dampen the damadge from things such as fire ball's, heat vision attacks, lasers, plasma, etc. The suit was able to withstand numerous repulsor beams from Ace, and dampen his blows from the Mark 37. The suit is also water proof and electricity resistant, and posseses a holster to fit handguns. The suit itself is colored midnight blue, dark red(close to maroon), and white. Most of the suit is midnight blue(and the helmet), red under the arm pits and down to the inner elbows, a bit of red on the gloves, and a vertical red line going from his waist to his feet(side legs). There is a bit of white on the helmet, two small stripes on each side, and a bit of white on the chest. The suit was heavily damaged after the battle of Varrock, and was given to Ace Drechsel to fix. 'Tzhaar Gaunlets' Due to Harrison giving his shield back to Ace, Jun Arrior sought out to give him new equipment. The two shields are gaunlets that cover up most of his arm up to his elbow. They can be put together to create one triangular shield. It is made out of zentoanium, and is colored black with purple high lights. If the gaunlets are cocked back , 3 sharp claws can come out that are capable of cutting through any metal with ease. 'Oak Wood Staff' During his time as a "rouge criminal" Harrison made a staff made of sturdy oak wood. Harrison typically carries a backup M6 pistol, and may carry other equipment depending on the situation. 'Marine Armor' Harrison's marine armor is composed of thin titanium plating at the forearms, knees, shins, shoulders, elbows, and wrists. This allows it to repel gunshots and knives if hit there. There are visible "scales" on it, which are actually rings, in a similar manner to kevlar, except very thin and made out of a titanium nickel alloy. This covers most of his suit, and under it, it is made out of kevlar and nomex material, making it resistant to projectiles. The helmet is a sleeker version of a typical U.E.M.S.L.D helmet, and offers a chin guard. Most of the suit is colored in U.E.M.S.l.D colors, however, it has visible blue and red streaks along some parts, as well as Gielnor's flag on a shoulder plate. He wore this suit during the battle of Romania, it was heavily damaged and then repaired and given to Museum after the seperation of the Infinity Heroes. 'Shield' Harrison was given a circular shield that is 2.5 feet in diamater and made of zentoanium. Harrison can also use it to bounce off targets or objects with uncanny accuracy. He has used this shield to block Ace's repulsors, Haliopt's attacks, gunfire, etc. The shield was given back to Ace after the seperation of the Infinity Heroes, and resides in Drech Resources. 'Photo-Kinetic Shield.' The photokinetic shield is sprung to live via a brace on the wrist that extends half way of the arm. It is made out of a Flexitrite, making it resistant to damadge. The power core is stored inside, and it uses Ace's enhanced energy source. The brace allows for long range communication, and scanning. When it is summoned, the energy shield is made out of light and very strong, able to protect him from a hit or two from 100 tonners. If it is broken it can regenerate. The brace also allows the shield to extend and cover Harrison, and allows Harrison to make a strong sword made out of energy, however this can lower the protection level of the shield. This light shield still resides in Drech Resources. 'Infinity Heroes Cycle' Harrison has a motorcycle that was modified by Ace Drechsel. The motorcycle is a 2015 model harley davidson electric bike. The color scheme is fit with a dark royal blue with silver parts, a similar color to the Infinity Heroes logo. The motorcycle has around 85 horsepower, and is capable of going 110mph at max speed, and has smooth turns. It has a miniature thruster attached to the bottom, which can be flipped downward and horizontally which can give short burst of speed, or a jump. The motorcycle itself can use an emp blast, lower its engine noise, and has miniature turrets attached to the front which can be flipped backwards. It has two grapple hooks attached to the front and back. The cycle is currently stored in Drech Resources, collecting dust. Skills Indomintable Will: '''Harrison posseses one of the strongest spirits out there. He can resist all sorts of temptations, and is practically immune to most mind control, you would need someone with exceptional will power. '''Master Martial Artist: '''Harrison learned martial arts before he joined the marines, and when he joined the marines he was a seasoned veteran, and military martial arts help refine his skills and add more skills. Then when he went under the super soldier procedure, his mental capacity allowed him to refine his martial art skills further, and learn them faster, which greatly benefited him as the U.E.M.S.L.D provided training for him. The serum allowed him to become very acrobatic, Harrison uses his acrobatic potential, abilities, and skills to their max, allowing to take down almost anyone in H2H. Examples of H2H feats. *Taking down a group of well trained men in a confined space(elevator). *Fighting very trained men(Rexcorp Troopers), and taking down dozens of them on occasion. *Holding his own against James Dewolff, and beating him once. *Holding his own and defeating an ASHED unit with H2H. *Fought Jun Arrior momentarily, and was able to hit him more than Ace. *Holding his own against Haliopt and Ace in a training simulation. *Fighting dozens of ASHED units, making his way to Rexcorp, and making his way through Rexcorp(with the help of 445 and Skull on the last one). *With the help of James, he was able to dismantle Ace's mark 37 and defeat him, as well as a take a severe beating. When not in combat, he trains hard everyday, lifting weights, stretching, running, virtual reality training simulators, sparring partners, etc. This is to keep him at his most potent form. '''Advanced Military Operator: '''Harrison is extremely well versed in military issued products, such as tanks, helicopters, jets, etc. As well as basic to advanced medical procedures on the field, able to hack computers, survival skills, etc. '''Advanced Tactictian and Stratagist: '''In terms of fighting, his brain allows him to analyze and predict an opponents move, giving him the upper hand. Harrison can pick out flaws in his opponent and use them against him/her. Once Harrison has analyzed, perhaps a warehouse filled with gunmen, he can create plans that when executed well, they will win. Harrison can even perform in naval battles, it is hard to outsmart Harrison in combat overall. '''Skilled Marksman: '''Harrison is an extremely accurate shot, and is able to use guns and bows with both hands. '''Weapons Proficiency *'Expert Shield Combatant: '''This is shown when Harrison throws his shield and it hits his opponents, he rarely misses, his mind is able to calculate everything within seconds, similarly to Brutus. His skill was shown when he took down a Rexcorp Jet single handedly. It is extremely difficult to catch his shield when thrown at full force, as it is capable of slicing your hand, and is very fast. Harrison is able to easily overwhelm opponents with his shield skills *'Firearms: Harrison is well versed in firearms, for normal weapons he likes to use weapons that were issued to him when he fought in Afghanistan and Iraq, which are M9 berretas, m16's, and M4's. While serving under the U.E.M.S.L.D Harrison prefers to stick with his MA5B assault rifle and the m6 pistol. Though overall he is pretty good with any firearm. 'Skilled Engineer: '''While working with Ace, he was taught how to fix things, rewire, make things, etc. Not as good as Ace. He knows how to hotwire a car for example and fix certain machinery. '''Skilled In Soft Ware: '''Again, with Ace, although Ace primarially focuses on other things, he is still works very well with software, and has lessons in hacking and such. Feats *'Participating in the Battle of Varrock: 'He suffered many injuries, such as gunshot wounds, cuts, gashes, blunt force trauma, etc. Despite this he continued to fight for a couple hours. *'Holding his Own against James DeWolff: 'James Dewolff is a super soldier and cyborg that has mastered various martial arts, however, Harrison was able to go toe to toe. *'Beating Ace in his mark 37. Power Grid